The subject matter disclosed herein relates to cushions or padding for use with medical diagnostic equipment. In particular, to a diagnostic device having padding disposed thereon for purposes of patient comfort.
Oftentimes, medical diagnostic examination requires patients to come into contact with medical equipment. Hard surfaces and edges may cause patient pain or discomfort, in particular, if the contact is prolonged or requires significant pressure as between the equipment and patient anatomy. Such contact may occur when a patient must present their full or partial body weight against a medical apparatus. Multi-use medical devices may not always require that padding or cushioning be present, and such items may even present an obstruction for certain examination procedures. It would be advantageous for padding to be easily and quickly removed from and replaced on medical diagnostic equipment as needed.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.